1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety sockets and loads for connection to an electrical energy source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sockets for use with loads having magnets, with removal of the loads causing contacts within the sockets to be electrically isolated or disconnected to prevent accidental electrical shock, are known in the art.
One problem associated with the known sockets is their cost of manufacture. Such sockets have contacts that move in the direction of and need to be properly aligned with the field of the load magnets, and that require specially built, rather than conventional, socket components.
A further problem with the known sockets is that they are usable only with specially designed loads that are not suited for use with conventional sockets. It is believed that the resultant lack of interchangeability with conventional loads and sockets has prevented their widespread acceptance.
Another problem with the known sockets is that their moving contacts frequently give rise to arcing which decreases contact life and which makes such sockets unsuitable in environments where combustible gases are present. Although it has been proposed to overcome this particular problem by constructing a sealed chamber during socket assembly, the provision of such a sealed chamber could add considerably to the expense of manufacture.